A variety of respiratory masks are known which have flexible seals that cover the nose and/or mouth of a human user and are designed to create a continuous seal against the user's face. Because of the sealing effect that is created, gases may be provided at positive pressure within the mask for consumption by the user. The uses for such masks range from high altitude breathing (i.e., aviation applications) to mining and fire fighting applications, to various medical diagnostic and therapeutic applications.
One requisite of such respiratory masks has been that they provide an effective seal against the user's face to prevent leakage of the gas being supplied. Commonly, in prior mask configurations, a good mask-to-face seal has been attained in many instances only with considerable discomfort for the user. This problem is most crucial in those applications, especially medical applications, which require the user to wear such a mask continuously for hours or perhaps even days. In such situations, the user will not tolerate the mask for long durations and optimum therapeutic or diagnostic objectives thus will not be achieved, or will be achieved with great difficulty and considerable user discomfort.
The prior art includes several types of respiratory face masks for the types of applications mentioned above. Perhaps the most common type of mask incorporates a smooth sealing surface extending around the periphery of the mask and exhibiting a generally uniform (i.e., predetermined or fixed) seal surface contour which is intended to be effective to seal against the user's face when force is applied to the mask with the smooth sealing surface in confronting engagement with the user's face. The sealing surface typically consists of an air or fluid filled cushion, or it may simply be a molded or formed surface of a resilient seal element made of an elastomer such as plastic, rubber, silicone, vinyl or foam. Such masks have performed well when the fit is good between the contours of the seal surface and the corresponding contours of the user's face. However, if the seal fit is not good, there will be gaps in the seal-to-face interface and excessive force will be required to compress the seal member and thereby attain a satisfactory seal in those areas where the gaps occur. Such excessive force is unacceptable as it produces high pressure points elsewhere on the face of the user where the mask seal contour is forcibly deformed against the face to conform to the user's facial contours. This will produce considerable user discomfort and possible skin irritation and breakdown anywhere the applied force exceeds the local perfusion pressure, which is the pressure that is sufficient to cut off surface blood flow. Ideally, contact forces should be limited between the mask and the user's face to avoid exceeding the local perfusion pressure even at points where the mask seal must deform considerably.
The problem of seal contact force exceeding desirable limits is even more pronounced when the positive pressure of the gas being supplied is relatively high or is cyclical to high levels. Since the mask seals by virtue of confronting contact between the mask seal and the user's face, the mask must be held against the face with a force sufficient to seal against leakage of the peak pressure of the supplied gas. Thus, for conventional masks, when the supply pressure is high, headstraps or other mask restraints must be tightly fastened. This produces high localized pressure on the face, not only in the zone of the mask seal but at various locations along the extent of the retention straps as well. This too will result in severe discomfort for the user after only a brief time. Even in the absence of excessive localized pressure points, the tight mask and headstraps often may become extremely uncomfortable and user discomfort may well cause discontinued cooperation with the regimen.
Examples of respiratory masks possessing continuous cushion sealing characteristics of the type just described are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,854 and 2,931,356.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,506 describes a protective gas mask for military applications. The mask includes a three-layer face piece, the central layer of which is a thick layer of relatively stiff material having preformed V-shaped channels. The channels are "overfilled" with a gel or both gel and compressed air so as to create bulges in an inner face-contacting layer which are adapted to seal against the contours of a user's face. The inherent stiffness of the central layer in combination with the structural rigidity provided by the V-shaped channels, especially when overfilled with gel/air, results in a comparatively unyielding facial seal. Indeed, the mask is deployed in combination with a tightly fitting hood in order to draw the face piece firmly against the user's head to thereby generate the desired facial seal. As will be appreciated, the comfort afforded such a construction is quite limited and certainly not appropriate for those applications, such as respiratory therapy situations, where a user must occasionally wear a mask for prolonged periods of time.
Several classes of cushion materials, including gels and foams, were analyzed in a study by S. F. C. Stewart, V. Palmieri and G. V. B. Cochran, Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil., Vol. 61, (May 1980). That study compared the relative advantages and disadvantages of such cushion materials when used as wheelchair cushions, specifically the effects of such materials on skin temperature, heat flux and relative humidity at the skin-cushion interface. Each of these factors, along with applied pressure in excess of local perfusion pressure, has been identified as a contributor to breakdown of skin tissue at the skin-cushion interface.
In that study, foam cushions were reported to increase skin temperatures by several degrees after a few hours of use. This was suggested to be a result of the comparatively low heat flux characteristics of foam materials. That is, the foam materials and the air entrapped within them tend to be poor absorbers and conductors of heat. Conversely, gel pads, as a group, showed a considerably higher heat flux than foam, sufficient in fact to maintain skin temperatures relatively constant after several hours of use. The sole benefit of foam versus gel reported in the study was that foams produced lesser relative humidity than gels at the skin-cushion interface. This was attributed to the open cell structure of the foams which provide a pathway through which moisture can diffuse. This seeming advantage is somewhat problematic, however, in that open cell foam tends to promote bacteria growth when exposed to perspiration. Bacteria, in turn, contaminates the foam thereby considerably hindering its useful service life.
These and other detrimental characteristics have been observed as well in the foam-type respiratory mask seals discussed above. Hence, apart from generally failing to provide optimum sealing with respect to a user's face, the inherent qualities of foam mask seals have been linked to skin irritation and breakdown, particularly at some of the more prominent facial contours such as the cheek bones and bridge of the nose.
Moreover, whether air, fluid or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,506, gel filled, or whether formed as an elastomer such as foam, plastic, rubber, silicone and the like, the resiliency or recoil characteristics of presently available cushion type respiratory mask seals have not been well suited to form an effective seal with the topography of the user's face in the absence of considerable headstrap tensile forces. The present inventors have discovered that headstrap tensile forces and, therefore, the compressive forces exerted by the mask against a user's face, can be reduced substantially with respect to existing cushion-type respiratory masks when the mask cushion is fabricated from materials having recoil characteristics analogous to that of human fat. Such a cushion has been found to behave much like natural biological tissue and tends to conform naturally to a user's face under the influence of very low headstrap forces. The present inventors have also discovered that, in addition to their other aforementioned advantages, gel materials can be produced that simulate the recoil properties of human fat tissue.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a respiratory mask facial seal comprising a seal cushion formed of a gel that affords an effective yet comfortable and non-damaging seal with a user's facial contours.